


Hydrangeas

by ManChildEvolution



Series: Sakuras Gay lol [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Jealousy, Oblivious Haruno Sakura, One Shot, Pining, medical ninjutsu, soft, time skip period, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManChildEvolution/pseuds/ManChildEvolution
Summary: Sakura finally comes to terms with the conflicting feelings that had been tugging at her heart since she was six. Ino finally decides to try an upfront approach.





	Hydrangeas

**Author's Note:**

> First Work! Made because ao3 needs more lesbian ninjas.

Sakura’s fingers prod at a pair of willowy, green glowing hands. “I said,” Her tone just shy of irritable, “Do you want to rest now?”

It breaks Ino’s concentration in an instant. Sakura sighs. She won’t improve if she loses focus that easily.

“Do I _look_ like I need a break?” An indignant huff bursts from Ino’s mouth. The Yamanaka’s silken hair is falling in thin wisps from her ponytail. Her breath comes in desperate pants.

She does.

Sakura seats herself on the bench behind her, draping her arms across its back the way she’s seen Kakashi do it countless times. “Don’t be rude, Ino-pig.”

They’re in the Yamanaka compound. Dozens of rolled up scrolls spill from shelves covered in green things that grow with the sunlight.

Ino’s body slumps, she says nothing. The blonde slides onto the seat next to Sakura, choosing to clasp her hands neatly in her lap. She reaches her hand underneath her ponytail and releases a black band. Golden threads cascade over her shoulders and pool on the surrounding bench.

Sakura draws her fingers away like they are something filthy and dangerous.

“Am I getting anywhere with this?” Ino tilts her head to meet her companion, more of that silky blond hair spilling around the tall kunoichi’s face.

 _No_ , Sakura wants to hiss, _because you’re doing this to prove your superiority over me, which you’ll never have._ She lets her other arm fall from where it’s nestled among the hydrangeas invading through the open window. “Where do you want to get?”

Ino’s hand came to her chin, and her eyes folded shut for a moment. “I think,” Her gorgeous pale blue orbs peered back again at Sakura. “I’m content with knowing enough to be a basic help to my teammates on missions.”

The petals of the hydrangeas outside flutter down from the blooming bundles despite it being early in the summer.

“Then you’re fine,” Sakura mutters, crossing her arms over her chest. _Then you’ve given up on trying to one-up me._

“If you didn’t want to help me,” Ino turns aside from Sakura, “You could have said no.” The Yamanaka Kunoichi grips the underside of the bench. “I was _polite_ , I was _respectful_ , and I would never _force_ you to do anything.” She pushes herself away from the bench, away from Sakura.

Sakura folds her hands behind her head like she doesn’t care what the other girl has to say. Like she didn’t want Ino to know Sakura cared about what she has to say.

The backs of her wrists knock whole bunches off of the hydrangeas.

“I think what I’ve taught you will be enough on small group missions.”

Ino stays silent. Her fingertips glow green.

Sakura’s fingers dig into the sides of her own skull. “You can practice without me.”

“I can.”

Sakura stands. “I guess I’ll go then.”

“You should grow your hair out again.”

What? “What?”

“You should grow your hair out again,” Ino repeats, “Sasuke likes girls with long hair. Maybe he’ll come back for you.” She flicks a blond lock over her shoulder, then gathers the rest up to tie it off again.

Sakura _fumes_. The hydrangea wilts.

“He cares so much about you.” Ino went on, “He left the village and all that, knocked you out and left you on a bench, never _once_ acknowledged you. What a _great_ guy.”

“At least _he’s_ never tried to one-up me! _He’s_ never wanted to make me look ridiculous!” Sakura’s throat burns with the words she forces out of it. Burns with the memory of never being able to match up with Ino, until well after the chuunin exams. Burns at the thought of how little depth her feelings for Sasuke held. “Maybe he’s never had an interest in me, and maybe _I_ never had a chance with him, but he’s been a better friend to me than you.”

Ino’s face twists, and something like a tear gathers in the corner of her eye. “I’d never try to look better than you Sakura.” Her expression softens, her shoulders slump, “Why would I care about being better than you, I want to be _with_ you.”

“What is this about?” The pink haired kunoichi says warily.

“It’s not fair,” Ino goes on, “I spent so much time with you... we were best friends, Sakura!” She rubs her eyes before tears can fall, “You meant so damn much to me but now I’m nothing because of some stupid boy?”

The hydrangea wilted. The sky had darkened. It was drizzling outside now.

“I tried to make you jealous, I tried to impress you, I tried everything!” She pauses, straightening out her shaky breathing.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t... you didn’t have feelings for Sasuke?” The world shifted beneath her feet. Why would Ino, gorgeous, intelligent, witty Ino, want to spend to time with her?

“You’re so _dense_ , Sakura, exactly like your teammates.” The taller kunoichi shakes her head. “It’s just you Sakura,” she sighs, then smiles weakly. “It’s always been you.” Her elegant hands reach down to clasp Sakura’s, which are stout and scabby and _dirty_. “Maybe you’re the one who thinks you’re beneath me.”

The medic nin’s hands are as limp as her mind is in Ino’s grasp. “I didn’t think you could... I didn’t think you would…” She swallows the lump that’s formed in her throat. “I didn’t think you would ever deign to have feelings for me.” She wants to look away, to hide herself, but she doesn’t. Sakura never runs. “I didn’t think it was normal, to feel such strong emotions toward another girl. I told myself it wasn’t normal.”

Reaching gentle hand‘s toward Sakura‘s face, Ino is closer now. Sakura doesn’t recall seeing her move forward. The blonde smooths unkempt pink hair from an unusually large forehead. “Let’s cut this crap, okay?” She lets her forearms rest on Sakura’s shoulders, her hands hanging behind Sakura’s back. “Who cares if it’s normal. Who cares about Sasuke?”

Sakura should feel unsettled. She should push away from the other teen who has invaded her space. Instead, she feels calm, like she never wants to let go. “Do you care?” She mumbles.

Ino presses their foreheads together, and, God, a woman could get lost in the murky depths of her eyes. “All I care about is you.”

Outside, bathing in the refreshing summer rain, the hydrangea sprouts new buds.


End file.
